Un souvenir de toi
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: suite de Marya: Que faire si la personne qui vous cause le plus dennuis est la personne que vous aimez ? Seifer, amnésique, n'a qu'une idée en tête : retrouver celle qui hante ses nuits... SxS
1. Prologue

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :  
Aucune

* * *

**Un souvenir de toi  
****-  
Prologue

* * *

**

Vous savez ce qu'il y a d'horrible avec la vie ?

C'est que les ennuis ont l'art de vous tomber dessus au moment où vous en avez le moins envie….

Ce n'est pas que j'aimerais pouvoir en choisir la date mais là, c'est vraiment exagéré…

A croire que Hyne a une dent contre moi !

Oh, mais que j'y pense !

Je ne vous ais même rien expliquer…

Vous souvenez vous de ce qui c'est passé il y a trois mois ?

J'avais été obligé de porter un déguisement des plus ridicules – faut d'ailleurs que je confisque ces photos à mon père – afin de sortir Monsieur du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré….

Hein ?

De qui je parle !

De Seifer, bien sûr !

Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des personnes capables de me taper autant sur les nerfs ! Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu…

Après tout, je ne cède que deux tiers de mon temps à lui sauver la peau…

Par Hyne, dans quel guêpier j'ai encore été me foutre, moi !

Geyser m'avait pourtant juré que…

Mais depuis quand je l'écoute celui-là ?

Enfin, ça ne résout absolument pas mon problème…

J'y vais ou pas ?

…

….

Aies-je vraiment le choix ?

….

….

Grrrr !

Si tu savais combien je te hais !

Marya, un jour tu me le paieras !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ?

Je suis Marya !

Par Hyne !

Ça y est, je suis devenu totalement timbré….

* * *

A suivre 


	2. Chapitre 1

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :  
« … » : Paroles des personnages / Flash Back  
Blabla : paroles des personnages  
**Blabla :** voix off

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Florinoir : m'chi pour ta review ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle saison, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que la précédente (quoique vu ce premier chapitre, c'est pas vraiment gagné !)

Atalia : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! ça me motive à écrire la suite plus rapidement encore !

* * *

**Un souvenir de toi**

**Chapitre 1

* * *

**

Six mois…

Cela faisait six mois qu'il vivait ici, dans ce petit coin de paradis où il pouvait profiter de chaque comme étant le dernier en compagnie de sa petite amie ; une jeune femme des plus charmante qui occupait un poste d'institutrice primaire dans leur village.

Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Le couple n'était pas encore marié mais cela allait prochainement être à l'ordre du jour. D'ailleurs cela ne faisait-il pas plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient tout deux ensemble ?

D'un geste habile du poignet, l'homme fit pivoter son arme autour de son bras, avant d'enchaîner quelques mouvements rapides.

Il aimait tout particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et, tout autour de lui, respirait le calme et la tranquillité.

Instant idéal prompt à la réflexion…

Lieutenant de la Police Armée, le blond exerçait aussi en tant qu'instructeur au sein de l'Académie Militaire d'Esthar.

Il s'était découvert une passion pour ce monde et en particulier pour cette arme qu'était la gunblade.

Découvert car, même si sa vie pourrait sembler idyllique à tous, elle n'en comporterait pas moins une zone d'ombre : le jeune homme était amnésique…

Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Un imprévu survenu lors d'une mission de routine…

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde racontait ; lui, il ne se souvenait de rien…

Non, de rien…

Avec un soupir de résignation, le militaire se laissa tomber sur l'herbe encore victime de la première rosée.

S'il aimait beaucoup cette vie, il n'en gardait pas moins l'impression qu'il vivait dans une cage dorée, que tout l'univers dans lequel il évoluait pour le moment était totalement faux, bâtit spécialement pour lui…

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien ; ne disposant d'aucune preuve concrète autre que ce rêve qu'il faisait sans cesse et sans cesse depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital militaire.

Ce rêve était toujours le même, toujours identique…

Seul, dans un endroit sombre, il entendait des voix l'accusant de sorcellerie, de monstres ou encore de créature des ténèbres ne méritant pas de vivre.

Il se repliait alors sur lui-même, pour essayer de ne pas les entendre et alors commençait le début de souffrance physique ou, du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il le percevait.

Le plus souvent, on – car il ne connaissait pas l'identité de ses agresseurs – se contentait de l'attacher, mains en l'air, et de lui donner des coups tel un boxeur pourrait le faire avec un pushing-ball.

Parfois, il avait droit au fouet aussi…

Cela durait quelques heures environ, jusqu'au moment où il se réveillait en sursaut, l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec sa vie lui vienne à l'esprit.

A ce moment là, il se levait dans le plus grand silence et quittait la chambre par la fenêtre pour s'installer au milieu du jardin, tentant de ne pas céder à ses larmes.

Chaque jour, son rêve se faisait de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus douloureux aussi.

Une peine et une souffrance qui lui broyait, chaque fois, un peu plus le cœur, le détruisait de l'intérieur…

Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de retrouver la clé de sa mémoire, de la retrouver « elle » !

Elle, c'était cette étrange jeune femme qui venait le consoler lorsque, à bout de force, il se laissait tomber sur l'herbe.

Elle…

Le prenait alors dans ses bras, le berçait tendrement avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille…

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas…  
__Je vais m'occuper de toi….  
__On va s'en sortir, fais-moi confiance… »_

Alors son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, calqué sur celui de sa compagne…

Le blond ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais était certain qu'elle lui souriait à chaque fois. Un sourire triste où se mêlait une certaine douleur, douleur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus efficacement, douleur de le voir souffrir ainsi…

_« Je te protègerais….  
__Je te protègerais coûte que coûte…  
__Au péril de ma vie, s'il le faut… »_

Et, étrangement, il croyait en ces paroles ; tout comme il croyait qu'elle était la clé de sa mémoire, de ses souvenirs aussi.

: Qui es-tu ?

Cette question, combien de fois se l'était-il déjà posée sans jamais obtenir de réponses.

Qui était-elle…

Derrière cette interrogation se cachait un espoir, une lumière en laquelle il voulait croire mais aussi…

Se perdant dans la contemplation du ciel, le jeune homme tenta de rassembler tous les éléments qu'il disposait sur cette personne.

Jeune, elle avait de longs cheveux qui encadraient un visage tantôt juvénile, tantôt grave et douloureux.

Il devait être quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, car, dans ses rêves, il lui autorisait certaines choses que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire.

Etait-ce d'elle que lui venait cette fichue manie de la Tequila brisée ?

Il haïssait particulièrement cet alcool qui trouvait trop fort mais aussi fort irritant pour la gorge.

Pourtant, il se forçait à en boire à chaque fois…

Sa compagne ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette obstination. D'ailleurs, il la soupçonnait même, indirectement, de faire tout son possible pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien.

Pourquoi ?

Encore l'une de ces choses qu'il ne savait pas et dont il ne pouvait que soupçonné.

Toujours derrière ces questions, un même visage…

Toujours…

**Une présence…**

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la jeune femme était inquiète pour lui, qu'elle voulait l'interroger mais qu'elle avait trop peur de sa réaction pour cela…

Aussi se contentait-elle de le saluer, par de simples paroles, comme à chaque fois…

: Cela fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

**Et comme à chaque fois, il lui mentait…**

: À peine plus d'une heure…

Elle ne le croyait pas, il le savait. Mais cela ne l'affectait pas autant que cela aurait dû le faire s'il tenait vraiment à elle.

Certes, Fujin était très belle et très intelligente aussi. Il lui arrivait même de s'entraîner avec lui lors des congés scolaires !

Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur couple, quelque chose sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Au cours de ces six derniers mois, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait touché alors qu'elle était tout à fait désirable.

**Un blocage…**

A croire que son esprit lui refusait, comme s'il voulait lui signifier qu'il était déjà lié. Mais à qui et pourquoi ?

Discrètement, il effectuait des recherches dessus lors de ces moments libres ; squattant la bibliothèque nationale aussi bien que celle de l'armée, à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait l'aider.

Mais combien faire pour trouver une femme en particulier lorsque la terre entière en était peuplée ?

Fujin : on peut savoir à quoi ou plutôt à qui tu penses comme ça ?

: Tu me croirais si je te répondais à toi ?

Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de cette mystérieuse jeune fille avec sa petite amie. Par craindre de jalousie mais aussi de peur qu'elle essaye de le dissuader plus qu'elle ne le faisait davantage.

Dès lors, lui mentir était la seule solution qu'il lui restait…

Certes, il aurait été plus honnête de la quitter, seulement il doutait que la jeune femme puisse envisager cette hypothèse comme une éventualité aussi…

Fujin : au faite, tu as réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé hier soir ?

: Hier soir ?

Une volonté de se rapprocher davantage, d'officialiser leur relation aussi…

: Ah oui… eh bien…

: Mon lieutenant !

Le sauvant in extrémiste d'une situation qui aurait pu s'avérer périeuse, un soldat fit son apparition devant eux, le souffle à moitié coupé.

Soldat : Mon lieutenant, on vous réclame de toute urgence à la base !

: écoute, on en reparle ce soir, d'accord ?

Fujin : Seif !

Embrassant rapidement sa compagne sur la joue, le blond s'empressa de monter dans la jeep qui prit la route de la capitale à vive allure.

**Combien de temps durerait encore cette situation dès plus instable ?**

**Il ne pouvait le dire…**

**La seule chose qu'il savait….**

**C'est que tout avait commencé par « elle » et se terminerait irrémédiablement lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé…**

: Lieutenant Almasy ! Je vous attendais !

**Oui…**

**Tout ne pouvait se terminer que par « elle »…

* * *

**

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :  
J'ai un peu de retard ! Gomen ! Mais j'ai pas mal de fics en cours et, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement…

« … » : Paroles des personnages / Flash Back  
Blabla : paroles des personnages  
**Blabla :** voix off

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Corail Zaarea : je sais, le premier chapitre était un peu spec… c'est pourquoi j'ai attendu d'en avoir écrit deux pour pouvoir poster la suite mdr. Ça te donnera un avant goût de l'intrigue pour cette partie !

Florinoir : euh… et si on commençait par étape ? tout d'abord un coup foireux pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer et enfin…. Bah on verra pour la suite mdr

Atalia : ne dit-on pas qui aime bien, châtie bien ? j'adore mon Seif de moi ! pis, c'est promis, il souffrira pas trop cette fois-ci ! enfin…. Tout est relatif bien sûr !

Gally-chan : ne t'inquiètes pas ! ils vont finir par se retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre ! foi de Sephy ! d'ailleurs, est-ce que ça n'a déjà pas commencé ?

CryNienna : kikoo ! ça faisait longtemps ! pour fêter ses retrouvailles, que dis-tu de deux chapitres pour cette update ? mdr m'ci du fond du cœur pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

**Un souvenir de toi**

**Chapitre 2

* * *

**

Sur un geste des plus militaire, le jeune homme salua son hôte et attendit que ce dernier prenne la parole, les mains derrière le dos.

Encore une de ses mauvaises habitudes qui ne lui était pas propre. Il détestait se tenir ainsi…

Profitant de ce court moment de silence, le blond parcourut du regard le décor qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire dessus, ni à remarquer.

Son capitaine avait toujours fait preuve d'un certain don pour associer ensemble des éléments totalement incompatibles et affreux.

Seifer : _mais quand on voit sa tronche…_

Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ne s'appréciaient pas, ne se supportaient pas. C'est tout juste s'ils toléraient la présence l'un de l'autre parce que cela leur avait été imposé et que donc, ils devaient faire avec.

Radicalement opposé, aussi bien niveau physique que de caractère, ils étaient le sujet de la plus part des débats et controverses de leur armée.

Le blond plaisait car il était jeune, intelligent, dynamique et savait écouter les autres. Quant au roux, il était vieux et avait de l'expérience.

Quoique au niveau de l'expérience, l'ancien chevalier commençait plus que largement à le rattraper !

Olivier : je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Almasy ! Ce soir, vous prendrez vos affaires ; vous partez en mission !

Seifer : en mission ?

Se cachant derrière un masque impassible – séquelle de sa vie passé ? – le jeune homme attendit la suite des explications.

Il était certes conscient que la boule de graisse le trouvait gênant mais de là à l'exiler il ne le savait où….

Olivier : je n'en sais pas plus ! Les ordres ne viennent pas de moi mais d'au-dessus. On viendra vous chercher à votre domicile avant le coucher du soleil !

Disant cela, il lui remit une enveloppe, encore scellée du sceau présidentiel.

Seifer : _effectivement, les ordres viennent de très haut…_

Bien que travaillant pour Esthar, la petite compagnie recevait généralement ses directives d'un général dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

En six mois, ils n'avaient reçu qu'un seul courrier de la présidence et c'était une lettre d'arrestation pour l'un de leurs hommes.

Pas vraiment de quoi le rassurer…

Olivier : votre service ne commençant pas avant deux heures, je vous suggère de vous balader un peu dans les jardins de l'université…

Les jardins de l'université…

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils se trouvaient juste à côté des bâtiments de l'armée…

Seifer : _mais cherchez à comprendre quoique se soit ici à Esthar…_

Reviendrait à comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette ville qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment…

Sur un nouveau salut, le lieutenant prit congé de son capitaine et sortit de l'immeuble, l'enveloppe à la main.

Une nouvelle affectation…

Jamais il n'y avait réellement songé ou, du moins, pas aussi rapidement que cela !

Prenant place sur l'un des nombreux bancs disposés autour de la fontaine, le blond retira les scellés qui étaient posés avant de sortir cinq feuilles.

La première était une sorte de récapitulation de ses états de services jusqu'à aujourd'hui, y regroupant des détails qui ne lui était même pas connu, comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il ait été deuxième de sa promotion.

Certes, cela pouvait sembler quelque chose de totalement inutile aux premiers abords, mais cela représentait autant de souvenirs dont il était incapable de se rappeler…

La seconde concernait le poste qu'il occuperait durant sa mission : garde présidentiel…

Une fonction hautement convoitée par tout soldat et étudiant appartenant la communauté d'Esthar tant pour les avantages que pour le prestige que cela apportait.

Il y avait le point de vue financier, tout d'abord.

Le salaire était trois fois plus élevé que le plus haut gradé de l'armée pour un débutant.

A cela s'ajoutaient les nombreux privilèges tel qu'un accès à certaines parties de la bibliothèque nationale, des appartements de fonctionnaire, des horaires réguliers, des salles d'entraînements et de perfectionnements,…

Même si cela n'était pour une période limitée, cela restait une expérience enrichissante qui ferait une bonne impression sur son curriculum vitae.

Cependant…

Seifer : … je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont choisi…

C'est en s'emparant de la troisième page que le lieutenant eut un semblant de réponse.

Visiblement sa mission consistait à protéger secrètement une personne dont il ne connaissait encore l'identité, pour des raisons de sécurité.

Hors, ses états de services au seed faisaient mention de diverses protections rapprochées et d'autres missions de terrains sous couvertures.

Autant de choses dont il ne se souvenait pas…

Dont il ne se souvenait plus…

La quatrième feuille…

Un ensemble de blabla inutile concernant ses futures responsabilités et le règlement d'ordre du palais. Autant de paragraphes qu'il ne lirait probablement jamais de sa vie tant que cela était somnifère et ennuyant.

Il n'avait jamais eu un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la paperasserie.

Du moins…

De ce qui se rappelait…

Cinquième page…

Y figurait les noms de l'ensemble des gardes royales, des hauts gradés ayant un accès privilégiés au palais, l'ensemble de la magistrature…

Autant de monde dont il devrait se méfier s'il ne voulait pas compromettre sa future mission, mission dont la portée semblait quelque peu lui échapper…

Ce genre de proposition nécessitait en générale des recommandations de supérieurs hiérarchiques. Mais lui, il ne connaissait personne à l'exception de son capitaine.

Cela venait-il d'une personne de son passé ?

Plus le blond y réfléchissait et moins tout cela lui paraissait clair…

Seifer : enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix !

D'un geste résigné, il passa une main dans sa courte chevelure. L'idée d'expliquer sa nouvelle affectation à sa petite amie ne l'enchantait guère mais, d'une certaine manière, cette mission tombait à point nommé !

Il avait besoin d'un break pour réfléchir à son avenir, à sa vie avec Fujin…

Certes, la jeune femme était d'une compagnie agréable seulement…

Seulement…

Seifer : quoiqu'il arrive, je finis toujours par penser à toi…

Celle qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits…

Elle, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais juste la chaleur de son sourire…

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'évadait dans ses pensées, l'estharien se mit à jouer machinalement avec la chaîne qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Au bout de celui-ci, un anneau…

Il ne s'en séparait jamais et veillait sur lui comme sur un trésor…

La raison ?

Sentimentale, plus que probablement.

Lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait abordé un jeune stagiaire pour lui demander si une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux était venue lui rendre visite pendant son inconscience.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui avait confié discrètement un petit paquet avant de lui murmurer…

« On m'a demandé de vous remettre ça, si vous demandiez après elle… »

Après, il s'était éclipsé et il ne l'avait jamais revu…

Soldat : lieutenant Almasy !

Mais il aimait à penser que cette bague…

Soldat : on vous demande au quartier maître !

Seifer : bien, j'arrive dans un instant…

Elle la lui avait laissé pour qu'il puisse la retrouver….

* * *

A suivre 


	4. Chapitre 3

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :

« … » : Paroles des personnages / Flash Back  
Blabla : paroles des personnages  
**Blabla :** voix off

* * *

**Un souvenir de toi**

**Chapitre 3

* * *

**

**Deux jours auparavant…**

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir, les pieds sur son bureau encombré de monticules de dossiers, un jeune homme fixait d'un air méfiant la silhouette qui, assise tranquillement en face de lui, buvait sa tasse de café avec le sourire.

Généralement, il était déjà mauvais signe pour lui de voir débarquer son géniteur en pleins week-end mais lorsque ce dernier prenait en plus la peine de lui apporter quelques gâteaux en guise de cadeaux, ça sentait véritablement le roussi !

Squall : que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Laguna : rien de très spécial… je m'ennuyais au palais alors je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à ma progéniture ?

Pour toute réponse, le seed lui adressa un regard lourd en sous-entendu, sachant pertinemment qu'au vu des récents attentats perpétré contre lui, personne n'aurait pris le risque de laisser le président se balader seul à l'autre bout du globe.

Quoique seul était un bien grand mot lorsque l'on savait qu'une ombre suivait en permanence son père.

Une ombre dont il n'avait découvert l'existence que six mois auparavant dans des circonstances tout aussi étrange.

Et d'un côté, ça le rassurait de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur cet inconscient qui lui servait de géniteur car, sans cela, il aurait probablement déjà eu des cheveux blancs.

Laguna : tu ne veux vraiment pas un de ses gâteaux à la crème ? Ils sont délicieux, tu sais…

Squall : je les goûterais lorsque tu auras lâché le morceau !

Laguna : tu pourrais au moins croire que je viens que pour toi

Squall : mais bien sûr… et moi, je suis premier ministre….

Un sourire énigmatique fit alors son apparition sur les lèvres du président tandis qu'il déposait sa tasse à moitié vide sur le bureau.

Laguna : eh bien, puisque tu en parles….

Squall : non !

Laguna : tu pourrais au moins attendre que j'aie finis de t'expliquer !

Squall : je ne veux rien entendre ! Ça sent le coup fourré et je ne veux strictement rien à voir avec ça !

Laguna : tu laisserais ton pauvre père mourir de la main de l'un de ses proches collaborateurs ?

Bien que le ton était léger, les paroles, elles, ne l'étaient pas.

Frappé par les mots qu'avait prononcés son géniteur, le seed s'était à moitié relevé, faisant tomber la moitié des piles se trouvant devant lui.

Certes, le gouvernement d'Esthar était la cible de nombreux attentats ces derniers temps mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse s'agir d'un proche…

Squall : tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Laguna : moi ? Non. Mais lui…

D'un geste du menton, ce dernier lui indiqua la silhouette restée dans l'ombre et qui, de toute évidence, paraissait prendre cette menace très à cœur.

Mais avec un président tel que lui, c'était presque naturel…

Laguna : moi, je pensais à Kramer pour que les tentatives soient aussi ratées. Mais Sion dit que je suis beaucoup trop chanceux….

Squall : c'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire…

Il s'était toujours demandé comment son père faisait pour s'évader aussi facilement du palais sans que personne ne le remarque. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il y avait des lacunes dans la sécurité de ce dernier !

Squall : et tu sais qui pourrait t'en vouloir ?

Laguna : hum… laisses-moi réfléchir… tout ceux qui apprécient Kramer ?

Le seed marmonna une panoplie de jurons quant à l'incompétence de certains membres du ministère.

Cid était ce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de crétin fini pensant plus à son compte en banque qu'à un avenir quelconque et la simple pensée de le voir siéger au grand conseil le rendait malade.

Sortant de l'ombre, la silhouette vint prendre place au côté du président, un air sérieux incruster sur le visage.

Sion : contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela à adhérer aux idées de Kramer. A vrai dire, il n'en existe que quatre…

Squall : Bergen…

L'actuel premier ministre…

Squall : Ronchard et Dorian…

Occupant respectivement les postes de ministre des finances et de l'armée…

Squall : par contre, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être le quatrième…

Pour lui, il semblait qu'il en existait beaucoup plus que cela !

Laguna : tu as raison pour ces trois là… à croire que l'argent peut acheter n'importe qui. J'ai déjà fait remplacer Ronchard par quelqu'un de plus sûr. Bergen, lui, est malheureusement porté « disparu »

Squall : disparu comme…

Seul le silence lui répondit aussi le brun ne préféra ne pas poser davantage de questions à ce sujet.

Laguna : tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas fait appelle à toi mais…

Sion : ce que Monsieur ne te dit pas c'est que, ce matin encore, on a essayé de l'assassiner !

Laguna : essayé… mais il n'a pas réussi, non ?

Squall : il ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

Laguna : bien sûr ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie l'un des mes ex-amants ? Je veux bien avoir la mémoire courte mais il y a des limites !

Squall : ex-amants ?

Il n'existait pas des centaines personnes au sein du palais présidentiel qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu son père dans son lit.

A vrai dire, il n'en connaissait qu'un seul…

Squall : Kyros ?

A l'annonce de ce nom, le frère cadet de son géniteur déposa un dossier juste devant lui.

Sion : Kyros Landaris, actuel secrétaire général d'Esthar. Mais aussi…

Parcourant en même temps les notes qui venaient de lui être confié, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir que, non seulement ce dossier était classé secret d'état mais aussi qu'il portait la mention de Balamb en guise cachet !

Squall ? Il n'est pas Galbadien ?

Sion : … non

Laguna : mais bon, il y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il y existe très peu de personnes qui savent que tu es estharien.

Sion : Laguna, tu peux te taire trente secondes ?

Haussant significativement les épaules, le président se servit une nouvelle tasse de café ainsi qu'un gâteau, se retirant ainsi momentanément de la conversation.

Sion : nous avons découvert que Kyros était et est toujours un agent double…

Squall : tu veux dire qu'il fournit des informations à Kramer sur l'organisation d'Esthar ?

Sion : c'est exact

Squall : et pas de preuves, je suppose…

Laguna : Kyros est un spécialiste de l'infiltration, un peu comme toi mais en moins doué. Si les soupçons de Sion s'avèrent exacte, il n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir ma peau.

La capacité qu'avait son père de changer ainsi d'humeur le stupéfiait toujours. Il fallait dire, que cela faisait peu de temps qu'il y avait droit.

Squall : depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance…

Le regard du seed se posa alors sur la silhouette de son « oncle ». Cette dernière ressemblait en tout point à celle du président.

Il était difficile de les distinguer sans leur avoir parler plus de cinq minutes.

Mais Sion lui avait tout de suite parut plus sérieux, plus énigmatique aussi. Il ne pouvait deviner la raison qui poussait celui-ci à vivre dans l'ombre à longueur de journée.

Laguna : mon mamour devant s'absenter quelques temps, il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de me trouver un autre bodyguard. Alors je me suis dit que, quitte à me retrouver avec quelqu'un sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, autant que se soit une personne que j'apprécie…

Le regard qu'adressa le dit « mamour » au président, en disait long sur les véritables raisons qui avaient posé son père à lui demander ce « service ».

Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement un sentiment de jalousie d'en être la cause principale.

Squall : donc en gros, tu as besoin de moi pour assurer ta sécurité ?

Laguna : ben… en faite le terme de premier ministre, de bras droit et aussi de secrétaire serait exacte…

Squall : hein ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Laguna : aies-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Squall : papa ! Je hais la paperasserie, ce qui est politique et faire le frotte manche et tu voudrais que…

Laguna : dis, tu savais que Kramer avait prévu tes fiançailles pour la semaine prochaine ?

Disant cela, le président lui balança une affiche sous le nez avant de se placer à bonne distance de son fils, certain que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas du tout l'image qu'il allait découvrir.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires…

Squall : P'TAIN de BORDEL de M SS1 !

Laguna : c'est une impression où il aime pas du tout ?

D'un geste rageur, le seed se mit à réduire à l'état de bouilli le papier qu'on lui avait remis tout en maudissant Kramer et toute sa lignée pour les siècles à venir.

Certes, celui-ci s'était tenu trop tranquille à son goût ces derniers temps. Cédant même à tous ses désirs.

Squall : j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il préparait un mauvais coup !

Laguna : remarque, tu ne risques pas grandes choses vu que tu es déjà marié.

Squall : PAPA !

Quelque chose dont le brun se serait bien passé mais avait réellement eut le choix à l'époque ?

Laguna : moi aussi je t'adore, tu sais ?

Quittant son siège, le président vint se placer à côté de lui et lui plaça une main sur l'épaule droite avant de lui dire…

Laguna : pour ce qui est de la paperasserie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je m'en occuperais… par contre, tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi ! C'est bien beau d'assurer ma protection mais si c'est pour te retrouver en morceau, non merci ! Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique fils et c'est toi !

Puis, posant son regard sur son frère cadet, il lui adressa un sourire complice avant de disparaître par le passage secret situé dans un coin de la pièce

Laguna : je te le laisse ! Ne me l'abîme pas trop !

Squall : …

Sion : …

Squall : comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

Sion : je me le demande quelque fois…

Squall : …

Sion : …

Restés seuls, les deus hommes se dévisagèrent un instant avant de soupirer de concert devant le laisser allée du président.

Sion : tu sais, c'est un type bien même s'il peut paraître totalement idiot par moment…

Squall : tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui

Haussement d'épaule…

Sion : c'est mon frère…

Squall : woé, difficile à accepter mais on doit faire avec…

Sion : Kyros est quelqu'un de rusé, de très rusé même… je te suggère donc de faire équipe avec quelqu'un. Pas que je doute de tes capacités à surveiller cet abruti mais je crois que tu aurais besoin d'une personne capable de te surveiller…

Squall : … quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ?

Sion : Cid a promis à Kyros la gestion d'Esthar s'il lui livre Laguna sur un plateau d'argent. Hors tu n'es pas sans savoir que la succession est héréditaire et que, même s'il arrivait quelque chose à cet idiot, cela ne permettrait pas à Cid de mettre la main sur le royaume…

Squall : tu as quelqu'un à me suggérer ?

Sion : dis-moi la personne à laquelle tu remettrais ta vie sans hésiter et je te dirais, c'est celle-là… je dois y aller, Laguna est capable de faire des bêtises en sachant que je ne suis pas derrière lui.

D'un geste de la main, l'homme salua son filleul avant de se diriger, à son tour, vers le passage secret lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

Squall : je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Sion : on a toujours le choix, Squall, tu devrais le savoir…

Squall : woé… woé….

Avoir le choix…

Sion : ah, au faite, j'espère avoir des nouvelles de ma nièce à mon retour…

L'avait-il vraiment ?

* * *

A Suivre

* * *

SS1Désolée pour ce langage grossier mais cela traduit le fond de sa pensée 


	5. Chapitre 4

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :  
« … » : Paroles des personnages / Flash Back  
Blabla : paroles des personnages  
**Blabla :** voix off

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Corail Zaarea : hello ! Alors je réponds ici à tes questions sur Marya. Concernant Sion, le mystère qui l'entoure est petit à petit levé dans cette saison avec peut-être une sacrée révélation à la fin de cette dernière ? Si Zell et Irvine n'aident pas Squall c'est que, d'une part, ils ne sont pas au courant que c'est Squall qui fait évader Seifer à chaque fois mais en plus, ils n'apprécient absolument pas l'ancien chevalier (rancœur quand tu nous tiens). Par contre, la première rencontre entre nos tourtereaux, c'est pas pour ce chapitre… pour le prochain ? qui sait…

Florinoir : malheureusement, la rencontre c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre (mine de rien, j'essaie de faire un scénario mdr) mais pour le prochain. On va quand même pas trop les faire attendre, nan ?

Atalia : et voilà la suite ! c'est peut-être un peu long à se mettre en place mais vu que la suite sera basée uniquement sur les mensonges de Squall… avais pas trop le choix mdr

* * *

**Un souvenir de toi  
-  
****Chapitre 4

* * *

**

**« Tournent les vies  
****Oh tournent les vies  
****Oh tournent et s'en vont**

**Tournent les vies  
****Oh tournent les violons… »**

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures que son père et son oncle l'avaient quitté et presque autant de temps qu'il réfléchissait au pétrin dans lequel il venait d'être entraîné. Car, pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que toute cette histoire ne pouvait que se terminer mal pour lui !

La raison ?

Les dernières recommandations que Sion lui avait faites avant de partir. Faire équipe avec quelqu'un à qui il était capable de confier sa vie…

C'était quelque chose qui lui était impossible à faire depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et pourtant, lui laissait-on vraiment le choix ?

L'ombre de son paternel n'était pas dû genre à prononcer un seul mot ou parole inutile. Il réfléchissait avant tout à demain plutôt qu'à aujourd'hui. Un contraire qui se mariait bien avec la personnalité des plus étrange de Laguna.

Avec un soupir las, il s'empara du dossier de Kyros qui était toujours resté sur son bureau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui-ci soit un agent double mais son père, lui, n'avait pas semblé une seule fois surpri. A croire qu'il aimait jouer avec le feu…

Tournant les pages, le seed put avoir un aperçut des compétences de son futur adversaire et des tactiques qu'il utilisait en général pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Autant de méthodes qui lui donnait la chair de poule rien que d'y penser.

Squall : pas étonnant qu'il m'ait demandé de choisir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mes arrières !

Tous les moyens étaient bon pour le secrétaire pour arriver à ses fins : disparitions accidentelles, mises en scène dramatique, meurtres passionnels, séquestrations, chantages, manipulation et modification d'informations…

C'était à se demander comment un type ayant ses compétences pouvait se soumettre à un abruti du niveau de Kramer ! Mais, ne disait-on pas que…

Squall : … Les voies de Hyne sont impénétrables…

D'un claquement de doigts, le chef des seeds ordonna à Ifrit de faire disparaître l'ensemble des documents avant de s'affaler à moitié sur son bureau sur lequel régnait le plus grand chaos.

L'idée de devoir faire appel à un bodyguard le laissait assez perplexe. Il aurait aimé travailler seul mais cela était quasiment impossible avec ce genre d'opposant.

La principale raison pour laquelle Sion lui avait demandé de choisir une personne de confiance…

Seulement le seul être au monde en lequel il croyait suffisamment s'avérait être aussi…

Squall : pourquoi tout me ramène toujours à toi ?

Une question à laquelle seul Hyne pouvait répondre malheureusement…

Deux coups donnés discrètement à sa porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Reprenant son masque totalement impassible, le chef des seeds pria son visiteur d'entrée sur un ton des plus froid.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, deux jeunes femmes faisaient leur apparition devant lui, un peu gênées d'ailleurs par le carnage régnant dans les lieux.

Le chef semblait de mauvaise humeur. Mais comment pouvaient-elles deviner qu'il était déjà au courant de la vaste comédie qui se préparait à son insu ?

Selphie : on ne te dérange pas trop ?

Squall : ça dépend pourquoi… et fermer la porte, par Hyne !

S'exécutant plus par réflexe, la jeune Heartilly effectua la tâche demandée avant de reprendre sa place auprès de son amie.

Entre temps, le brun avait trouvé le moyen de se plonger dans l'étude d'un dossier totalement inintéressant, faisant croire à ses « invitées » qu'il était réellement débordé alors que, en réalité, il ne devait pas avoir toucher une seule de ces fardes poussiéreuses depuis un lustre au moins.

Selphie : hum… Squall ?

Squall : hn ?

Selphie : on aimerait savoir s'il était possible d'organiser une petite fête la semaine prochaine…

Squall : j'ai strictement rien à voir avec ce genre de choses. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas demander à Shu ? Après tout, c'est elle qui a repris toutes les occupations étranges de Zell...

Involontairement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient frissonné à l'évocation de leur ancien camarade, décédé de manière atroce dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Sa tête ayant littéralement éclatée, il n'avait pas dû souffrir…

C'est ce qu'avait conclu le rapport du médecin légiste. Mais cela ne leur enlevait pas cette image que le corps du blond allongé sur le sol en béton avait laissée dans leur esprit.

Une affaire qui avait été classée sans suite…

Selphie : en faite, c'est Shu qui nous envoie. Elle dit qu'on doit te demander une autorisation spéciale pour ce genre d'événement…

Squall : Mais vous comptez organiser quoi ? L'anniversaire des trois Garden !

Linoa : eh bien…

Devant l'hésitation qu'il percevait dans la voix de la sorcière, le seed releva la tête, attendant à présent des explications claires et nettes !

Linoa : on aimerait beaucoup inviter les dirigeants et comités de chaque établissement ainsi que la magistrature de chaque région…

Squall : et je peux connaître la raison d'une telle « mobilisation » ?

Selphie : c'est pour une surprise ! Même le proviseur et la gouvernante ne sont pas au courant !

Squall : une surprise…

Ce mot ramena le brun à cette affreuse affiche qu'il avait déchiqueté quelques heures auparavant concernant ces pseudos fiançailles avec cette chose bleue se tenant actuellement devant lui.

Observant celle-ci, le seed put voir à quel point elle était mal à l'aise. Mais il fallait souligner que leur dernier tête à tête s'était soldé par un énorme trou dans la serre de combat !

Selphie : tu es d'accord ?

Intérieurement, il avait envie de la prendre par la peau du cou et de la jeter par la fenêtre. Seulement il n'était pas censé être au courant de leur petite machination et l'idée de leur jouer un mauvais tour pour se divertir était assez tentant…

Squall : et c'est pour quand exactement ?

De toute façon il ne risquait rien vu qu'il était déjà marié !

Linoa : on a choisit mercredi prochain mais si ça ne t'arrange pas…

Squall : ça ne me pose aucun problème…

Selphie : mais tu y assisteras au moins ? Ta présence en tant que chef des seeds y est capitale !

Squall, en soupirant : je pars en mission demain et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais… mais je suppose que je peux arriver à un libérer une soirée, si c'est tellement important (…)

Visiblement il avait dû prononcer les paroles qu'il fallait car, presque aussitôt, le brun se retrouva avec une jeune femme lui sautant littéralement au cou tout en le remerciant.

Selphie : je t'adore, Squall !

Squall _: c'est ça…. Moi aussi…. Maintenant dégage…._

Linoa : on peut t'apporter les papiers dans l'après-midi ?

Squall : hum… pas de problème. Si je ne suis pas là, laissez-les à Rune.

Linoa : merci, Squall !

Squall : …

Replongeant dans l'étude de son pseudo dossier, le seed leur signifia que cet entretien était terminé et qu'il souhaitait se remettre à travailler. Et, moins de deux minutes plus tard, ses deux invitées avaient disparu de son espace vitale sans avoir demander leur reste.

Squall : ….

S'il était en colère par le fait que Kramer se soit une nouvelle fois servie de lui, le brun ne le montra pas. Mais cette petite discussion avait eu le mérite de lui faire prendre sa décision.

Décrochant le combiné, il appela la ligne directe de la préfecture d'Esthar afin de tomber directement sur la personne qu'il cherchait à joindre.

: Laguna Loire…

Squall : tu peux me passer Sion ?

Laguna : bien sûr. Mamour ! Il y a le petit qui veut te parler !

Squall : c'est qui qu'il appelle petit…

Sion : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Squall : j'aimerais savoir dans quel recoin de l'armée vous l'avez caché

Sion : aurais-tu déjà fait ton choix ?

Squall : avais-je au moins un choix à faire…

Un rire grave, un bri mystérieux lui parvint alors.

Sion : on a toujours le choix, Squall. Toujours…

Squall : ça reste encore à prouver…

Sion : garde présidentiel, cela te va comme fonction ?

Squall : ça sera parfait. Pour la recommandation…

Sion : Laguna se chargera de tout.

**Un silence…**

**Pendant lequel le seed se demandait dans quel pétrin il était encore allé se fourrer…**

Laguna : au faite, qui dois-je inscrire sur le document officiel ?

Squall : à ton avis ?

**Une réponse…**

**Qui n'était que le prélude à un début de situation catastrophique…**

Sion : content de te retrouver, Marya…

**A présent seul Hyne pouvait savoir comment tout ceci allait se terminer…**

A suivre


	6. Chapter 5

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :

« … » : Paroles des personnages / Flash Back  
Blabla : paroles des personnages  
**Blabla :** voix off

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Atalia : Lino en blonde ! ne me parle surtout pas de cauchemar ! elle est déjà assez cruche comme ça ! (oui, je ne l'aime vraiment pas, et alors !). comme j'ai presque deux mois de retard sur mon update (gomen, gomen, je ne le referais plus), on va commencer en douceur avec un petit chapitre d'intro ?

Florinoir : c'est drôle, puisque tu parles de jupe… tu n'aurais pas quelques idées de tenues pour Squally à me refiler ? Pas trop osé quand même. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Seif me fasse une attaque à sa vue ! mdr

CryNienna : Me revoilààààà ! nan, j'suis pas morteuhhhh ! juste quels problèmes pour gérer l'ensemble de mes fics mdr Mais bon, c'est plus ou moins réglé à présent ! Si tu as des suggestions à me faire, tu connais mon adresse, ne ? ;)

Khisanth et Enan (x5) mdr : désolée pour cette très longue attente mais avait quelques problèmes de… gestion de fics mdr. Ce chapitre reste assez court mais, promis, celui de la semaine prochaine sera beaucoup plus long en espérant que l'histoire te (euh… vous ?) plaira toujours autant…

* * *

**Un souvenir de toi**

**Chapitre 5

* * *

**

Il ne lui avait fallu pas loin d'une bonne heure pour terminer les dernières mises au point concernant son « affectation provisoire » et les papiers nécessaires à la récupération de sa Némésis.

Un temps qui lui avait paru être une éternité tant il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet accoutrement débile. Mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix ?

Vérifiant qu'il avait bien avec lui portable et clés de sa voiture, il quitta son bureau pour les garages où il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers son véhicule.

En guise de fond sonore, il pouvait entendre la voix de Kramer qui, à travers les haut-parleurs de l'établissement, réclamait sa présence.

Squall : comme si je n'avais que ça à faire…

Instructions qu'il ignora royalement pour démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue avec pour direction Balamb City car, c'était bien beau de vouloir reprendre cette fichue identité mais fallait encore avoir la garde-robe qui allait avec !

C'était précisément dans ce genre de circonstances qu'il félicitait son père de connaître quelques personnes du milieu…

Grâce à elles, il pourrait sans aucun problème changer son identité en moins de deux heures. Restait alors un seul petit problème…

Un problème qui portait comme nom…

Squall : Seifer…

Officiellement, Marya et le blond étaient mariés et censés vivre, tout les deux, dans un petit village non loin de Winhill.

Seulement…

L'ancien chevalier habitait actuellement avec Fujin en banlieue d'Esthar et Marya…

Squall : quelle histoire je viens bien pouvoir inventer...

Chance pour lui, le professeur Geyser lui avait signalé que l'amnésie de sa Némésis serait permanente et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce dernier retrouve la mémoire.

De même, lors de la destruction du pénitencier, Sion avait bien prit garde à effacer toute trace de son passage.

Squall : … mais pas de mon existence…

Ce qui faisait que, si Marya ne s'était jamais rendu à la prison de Trablia, elle n'en restait pas moins l'épouse de Seifer et donc Madame Almasy !

Squall : arggg ! Ce type va me rendre complètement dingue si ça continue !

Tout en pestant contre lui-même et les sentiments partagés qu'il portait à son aîné, le brun accéléra et, en moins de vingt minutes, réussi à se retrouver en plein centre de la ville estudiantine.

Il n'avait jamais trop bien réussi à situer le moment où ses émotions pour le blond avaient pris raison sur son esprit. Un matin, il s'était levé en maugréant contre cette personne qui hantait ses nuits et, une heure plus tard, il filait en direction de Deling pour le récupérer…

Certes, cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il avait conscience que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour sa Némésis ne s'apparentaient pas à la haine. Mais est-ce que le simple fait d'aimer poussait automatiquement à de tels sacrifices ?

Fujin aimait, elle aussi, Seifer. Pourtant, elle ne risquait pas sa vie à tout bout de champ pour le sauver…

De même, l'ancien chevalier était censé le haïr. Cependant, il n'avait jamais essayé de le tuer…

Dans pareille situation, quel nom donner à leur relation ?

Fermant un court instant les yeux, il se remémora leur course poursuite au moment où les explosions avaient commencé à retentir au sein du pénitencier.

Il se souvenait de ces paroles, murmurées aux creux de son oreille…

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »_

De ces bras, qui avaient enlacés avec tendresse sa taille…

De ces regards n'existant que pour lui…

_« Si je ne me savais pas condamné à mort…. »_

De leurs échanges…

_« … je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? »_

_« Au fait que tu me rends complètement dingue ! »_

_« Hum… hum… serait-ce une déclaration ? »_

_« Ça risque bien de le devenir si nous sortons vivant de tout ceci ! »_

Autant de petits détails, d'anecdotes qui ne parvenaient pas à oublier et qui dansait dans sa mémoire comme pour lui signaler que…

S'il était resté au moment de son réveil, ça ne serait pas avec Fujin qu'il aurait passé ces six derniers mois mais avec…

Squall : … Seif…

C'était exactement ce genre de moment qu'il détestait tout particulièrement car ils étaient semblables à un signe du destin…

Un signe qui lui soufflait à chaque fois :

_« Quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, Marya, c'est toi… »_

C'était pour cette raison que…

L'après-midi touchait presque à son terme lorsque Florian vit débarquer un seed au visage on ne peut plus froid et renfermé dans sa petite boutique.

Sally : Bonjour, Monsieur. Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ?

Squall : hum… je suis venu sur « recommandation »

Tout en disant cela, il avait jeté un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin sur l'ensemble du magasin, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard appréciateur de la gente féminine présente.

Florian le catalogua presque aussitôt dans la catégorie des personnes ne venant que par obligation et parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Manque de temps, contretemps…

Les raisons pouvaient être nombreuses et variées. Cependant elles aboutissaient toutes plus ou moins au même résultat aussi…

Florian : je te remercie, Sally. Je vais m'occuper de Monsieur…

Sally : bien… Monsieur…

Squall : …

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes au propriétaire des lieux pour mettre un nom sur le visage se trouvant en face de lui. Mais peut-être pas de la manière dont le commun des mortels le penseraient…

Florian : vous avez un caractère bien trempé pour un Loire… c'est rare…

Si le seed fut étonné, il n'en montra rien. Ce qui fit sourire l'homme qui lui parlait. Il était difficile de lui mettre un âge certain. Mais très certainement la quarantaine…

Il possédait des cheveux flamboyants mi-long qui avaient été ramené en arrière avec un élastique.

De carrure assez musclé, il devait plus que probablement faire du sport ou de la musculation de manière quotidienne et les quelques cicatrices que le brun pouvait entre apercevoir lui faisait déduire qu'il devait n'être ni plus ni moins qu'une des « fameuses connaissances douteuses» de son père…

Florian : j'ai passé l'inspection ?

Squall : on peut dire ça…

Avec un sourire assez énigmatique, le propriétaire lui tendit la main avant de se présenter de manière assez simple.

Florian : je suis Florian Vital, le gérant de ce magasin

Squall : Squall… Loire…

Florian : _eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très communicatif…_

Une déduction qu'il aurait déjà pu faire bien avant s'il avait entendu le soupir résigné que le seed avait poussé en pénétrant dans la boutique.

Florian : si j'ai bien suivi votre conversation avec ma vendeuse, vous êtes venu sur une recommandation…

Squall : hum…

Ne développant pas plus sa « réponse », l'adolescent tendit le fax que lui avait envoyé son père juste avant de partir et le tendit à son vis-à-vis.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y jeter le moindre coup, sachant très bien que, s'il le faisait, il en ferait plus que probablement une attaque.

De son côté, l'homme ne cessait de froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture, se demandant mentalement si le rédacteur de cette missive possédait encore toute sa tête ou bien…

Florian : eh bien, eh bien… on peut dire que vous aimer les ennuis…

Squall : …. (….)

Florian : repasser dans une heure et nous ferons les essais.

Squall : bien…

Et sans s'attarder plus longtemps, le brun quitta la boutique pour se rendre à la seconde adresse que lui avait refiler son paternel.

**Dans sa tête, une seule question…**

« Où tout cela allait-il encore le mener ? »

**Peut-être beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne le pensait…**

**Oui…**

**Beaucoup plus…

* * *

**

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Saga : Marya  
Titre : Un souvenir de toi  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : Romance  
Couple(s) : SxF, SxS  
Disclaimer : ils sont à moi ! Moi toute seule et je ne les partage pas ! J'ai été clair ! Comment ça il y a un copyright ? M'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :  
« … » : Paroles des personnages / Flash Back  
Blabla : paroles des personnages  
**Blabla :** voix off

* * *

**Notes de dernière minute de l'auteur :** ... (...) euh... bouh ? eh vi, j'suis encore vivante (dommage pour les personnes qui espéraient le contraire) et qui dit toujours vivante dit aussi que je reprends mes fics là où je les ais arrêté (toujours pour le plus grandmalheur de ces mêmes personnes).  
Pour ce qui est des RAR, FFnet ne les autorisant plus dans les chapitres et n'ayant absolument pas compris le nouveau système (y a quelqu'un d'assez sympa pour me fournir le mode d'emploi ?), je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à celles que vous m'avez laissée. Cependant à l'avenir j'y répondrais par mail ou par le nouveau système (si quelqu'un m'explique comment ça marche).  
Donc un grand merci à **Khisanth & Enan, Florinoir, Demonloulou ****, Kasufu, Saaeliel, Eiko** pour vos reviews

* * *

**Un Souvenir de toi**  
**-**  
**Chapitre 6**

**

* * *

**

Arelia…

L'un, si pas, LE quartier le plus chic de Balamb…

D'ailleurs un simple coup d'œil sur les prix d'une location avait suffit à lui faire tourner de l'œil tant le montant que les promoteurs demandaient était élevé !

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre la fuite devant ce genre de luxe qui n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, le seed concentra son attention sur la seconde adresse que lui avait recommandé son paternel.

Le nom qui s'y trouvait lui était vaguement familier mais il ne savait dire où et dans quelles circonstances il en avait entendu parler.

Une raison supplémentaire de se méfier ?

Préférant ne pas y songer davantage, il accéléra brusquement pour se trouver, moins de deux minutes plus tard, devant le numéro vingt-quatre du Chemin des Rêves.

Squall : … _rien que le nom de la rue ne m'inspire pas confiance…_

Mais, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix – le temps jouant contre lui, le brun descendit de son véhicule et, prenant une profonde respiration, emprunta la petite allée menant jusqu'à la demeure de cette fameuse « connaissance » censée pouvoir l'aider.

Contrairement aux autres propriétés se trouvant dans la rue, celle-ci se démarquait des autres par son jardin de fleurs exotiques caché de la vue des curieux par de grandes haies qu'il venait tout juste de franchir.

Pas de décoration superflue ou de grande piscine non plus où, du moins, le propriétaire avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas les exposer aux yeux de tous.

Squall : _serait-il moins bête que la plupart des riches ?_

Une remarque on ne peut plus ironique lorsqu'on connaissait les sentiments que portait le seed pour tout ce qui avait attrait à l'aristocratie ou la bureaucratie !

C'est donc avec aucune grande conviction – il ne faut quand même pas trop lui en demander non plus – que le sauveur de l'humanité sonna à la porte de son prochain calvaire…

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une fillette d'une dizaine d'année vint lui ouvrir la porte…

Micha : Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

Squall : Bonjour. Serait-il possible de parler à Tanan ?

Penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, son interlocutrice le dévisagea quelque peu avant de poser l'une des questions les plus naturelles qui soit pour le commun des mortels…

Micha : c'est de la part de qui ?

Squall : …

Mais à laquelle le seed répondit en lui tendant une feuille de papier plier en quatre.

Ne s'interrogeant pas davantage sur cet étrange visiteur, l'enfant le planta sur le pas de la porte et couru à l'intérieur de la maison, emportant avec elle l'étrange missive qui lui avait été confiée.

Ce qui fit penser au brun que…

Squall : … _tout les gosses de riche ne sont peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'ils ne le paraissent… _

Enfin…

Il fallait quand même éliminer Elleone et Linoa de la catégorie « peut être récupéré un jour » tant leur cas s'avérait être une perte de temps !

Toujours était-il que la future Marya n'était pas mécontente de ne pas s'être trompé d'adresse. Restait juste à présent à…

Le bruit d'une course sur le carrelage recouvrant l'entrée de la demeure interrompit ses réflexions.

Reportant son attention devant lui, le fils du président vit débouler sa charmante interlocutrice quelque peu à bout de souffle qui, dès qu'elle eut reprit une respiration normale, lui effectua une profonde révérence avant de se présenter.

Micha : Bonjour, oncle Squall !

Squall : _Oncle ?_

Micha : je m'appelle Micha, fille unique de Clarence Mallon. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

Clarence Mallon…

Un violoniste de renommé international que tous se disputaient !

Il n'existait pas un seul jour où ce dernier n'était pas invité à un gala de charité ou soirée en tout genre.

Les rumeurs allaient même jusqu'à annoncer que l'agenda de l'artiste était plein pour les deux années à venir !

Squall : _voilà donc pourquoi le nom m'était si familier…_

Restait que…

Squall : … le plaisir est partagé (…papa…)

Toute cette histoire prenait vraiment une tournure quelque peu…

Micha : oncle Tanan vous attend dans son laboratoire, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je me ferais un plaisir de vous escorter !

Opinant simplement de la tête en guise de réponse, le brun nota mentalement dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'après toute cette aventure, il serait grand temps d'avoir une discussion des plus sérieuse avec son paternel mais pour le moment…

Micha : oncle Tanan, tu as de la visite !

Homme : de la visite ?

Au son de la voix…

Squall : _ne me dites pas que…_

Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter tant l'intonation de celle-ci lui rappelait…

**Une porte…**

Qui s'ouvrant comme par enchantement laissa apparaître…

Homme ? Squall ?

_**« … »**_

_**Aujourd'hui j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…**_

_**Un drôle de rêve ?**_

_**Hum… dans ce rêve, je n'étais pas président et tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher. On vivait heureux dans une petite maison à la campagne et les enfants venaient nous rendre visite chaque week-end…**_

…

_**Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup voir se rêve devenir une réalité…**_

_**Il le deviendra… un jour… je te le promets…**_

_**« … »**_

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, le nez plongé dans un livre à la couverture des plus étranges, Laguna Loire abhorrait un sourire qui terrorisait largement son frère qui, assis dans un fauteuil se trouvant non loin de là, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux et lourds en sous-entendu.

Sion : je t'écoute !

Cela faisait à présent près de deux heures que le cadet des Loire attendait patiemment que le président se décide à parler de lui-même. Mais cet instant n'arrivant pas…

Laguna : si je te le dis, tu vas te fâcher…

Sion : à moins que tu me répondes quelque chose du genre Heartilly ou Kramer, je n'ai aucune raison

Laguna : vraiment ?

Quittant le nez de son bouquin, il plongea ses prunelles vert d'eau dans celles de son vis-à-vis avant de continuer sur un ton un brin plus sérieux.

Laguna : j'ai beau n'en faire la plupart du temps qu'à ma tête mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris pourquoi tu essayais à tout prix de me fuir, tu sais…

Sion : je ne te fuis pas !

Laguna : oh, c'est vrai, excuses-moi, ce n'est pas moi que tu fuis mais « le fruit de ton pêché » !

Sion : Lag !

Involontairement, le jeune homme s'était levé à la remarque cinglante qui lui avait été faite, rompant en quelques secondes à peine la distance qui le séparait de sa moitié pour que, au moment où il s'apprêtait à répliquer sèchement…

Laguna : oserais-tu prétendre que je mens ?

Sion : tu m'avais juré qu'on n'aborderait plus ce sujet jusqu'à sa majorité

Laguna : peut-être bien mais c'était avant de m'apercevoir qu'il existait plus kamikaze que moi ! Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à ouvrir les yeux, bon sang ! Il a besoin de toi !

Sion : de qui tu parles, là ?

Laguna : fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Tu sais très bien que c'est de…

Sion : CA SUFFIT !

Ne pouvant en tolérer davantage, le bodyguard quitta la chambre par l'un des nombreux passages secrets mais pas assez vite toutefois pour que son aîné ne s'aperçoive pas des larmes qui commençaient à s'écouler le long de ses joues…

Il y avait été un peu fort sur ce coup, il en était conscient tout comme il était conscient aussi que cette vaste comédie ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps après la rencontre entre les deux adolescents.

Laguna : j'espère seulement qu'ils ne vont pas s'entretuer… quoique s'ils doivent tuer quelqu'un…

Portant un court instant son attention sur les deux photos qui trônaient sur sa commode, le président esquissa un sourire franc…

Laguna : bah… après tout, ça ne peut pas leur faire du mal !

Avant de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté.

Tanan et Squall…

Il se demandait bien ce que ce duo des plus inattendus allait lui réserver comme surprise…

* * *

TBC 


End file.
